Strategies: Mustafar
Mustafar snipers There are several points where enemy snipers can pick off your troops. Enemy snipers are usually located near to CP 3 and CP 6. When playing as Clones When playing as clones, spawn at base 5, then quickly destroy the lava bridge control. This keeps Droids from crossing over and taking the base. Hurry up and Exit using the small door to the east of the base. Watch out when you emerge, there will most likely be lots of Droids. Make your way to base 2 and protect it until you see an opening. Cross sides of the room and head through the door that opens to a staircase. Ascend the staircase to reach base 4 take it and be on your guard. Now you most likely have a good enough advantage to win. Make sure base 2 stays in your hands and take other bases as you wish. When playing as Clones or Rebels Spwan at CP 5 and destroy the lava bridge. You might lose an ally or 2 but you could get a lot of kills from people coming from CP 0 going to CP 5. Now, quickly get to CP 4 and capture it then capture CP 3. Now, as long as no one repaired the bridge, all your enemies only have one way to go making thermal detonators and vanguards become very useful. Also, if your playing as a sniper, spawn at CP 4 and go down the stairs leading into the main building and keep walking forward to find a great sniping spot to guard anyone trying to capture CP 5. The counter to the previous strategy When playing as the Empire or CIS, quickly spawn at CP 0 and just pick the Storm Trooper or Super Battle Droid and the sprint across the bridge. If your playing as the Imperals, pull out your pistol so you run faster. Distrace all the Clones/Rebels at CP 5. You will most likely be outnumbered but most AI soldiers will cross the bridges so your sacrifice will not go in vain. This way, most enemy units will be focused on you and not try to destroy the bridge panel. Also, if they do destroy the bridge, pick the engineer and spawn at CP 3 and walk to CP 1. Capture it if you want but if playing against humans, just take the hallway above CP 1 (as in above CP 1 on the map) and goto CP 5 and repair the bridge so you don't get covered in. and then proceed to capture CP 5. You can also spawn at any other CP other then 0 since, if that's your only option, you should just try and go capture CP 3. Also note, it is possible to completely swap all CPs as long as you have someone ready to capture CPs 1, 2 and 5 after you lose CP 0, which will most likely be the last CP you will have. Then, use the same strategy of destroying the bridge. Counter TO the counter Just don't lose CP 5. It's your most important Command Post. If it's your last CP, repair the bridge and go can capture CP 0. Also, having a sniper at the previously said spot (From CP 4, go down the stairs leading into the building and walk forward). It is a very good spot for whoever doesn't have CP 0. Basic idea As a Clone or Rebel, try and destroy the bridge and capture CP 0 last. As an Imperial or Droid, try and keep the bridge intact and capture in the order of CP 5, CP 2 and capture CP 1 last since there are only 2 ways to escape which will be hard to be able to do. A Jet trooper might be able to fly to the hallway East of CP 2. LinksEdit Back to Strategies Category:Strategies Category:Stub Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II